


Black Cat

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Cats, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bicycles, Bike crash, Boyfriends, Cats, Crash Landing, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Laughter, M/M, Mild Injury, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pets, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Small Towns, and it looks like kuroo, animals hate kageyama, kageyama tobio is bad with animals, kinda??, they find a cat, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "I'm glad the cat is okay... We should find its owner! It isn't a stray, it has a collar! And it's friendly," Shouyou says, before turning to me as if remembering something. "Should we find somewhere to patch you up first, though?"I open my mouth to reply."I see you've found my cat," says a familiar voice behind me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Be My Halo [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was so lazy yesterday and only got halfway through the chapter... So now I have to do two today!!! Ugh!!! Anyways this chapter is really funny to me and I don't know why- So I hope you enjoy!

"So, let me get this straight. You saw _me_ , in your _nightmares,_ talking about you going blind. And then you woke up and discovered you could barely see and needed glasses. And then you saw me, and thought, ' _Oh, maybe he_ _made_ _me need glasses! Let's say hi!'"_

"...Pretty much."

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"'Yama, we're gonna be late!" Shouyou calls from the front door.

The morning had been fairly quick: I woke up, texted Iwaizumi to confirm a time and place, then went on my run. When I came back, Shouyou was awake and attempting to make eggs. After a quick bowl of cereal, we both got ready.

So, here I am, wiping toothpaste off of my chin and dashing to Shouyou at the door.

I'm wearing a white t-shirt with a black hoodie vest, gray jeans, and midnight blue tall Vans. Shouyou has on a bright yellow t-shirt, a paint-splattered pair of previously white overalls, and some matching yellow Converses.

"Hey," he grins when I reach him. "You look good."

"So do you. Dumbass," I say, looking away with pink cheeks.

He grins again, and shuts the door behind us. "So, where exactly are we headed? "Main Street" is pretty vague, you know."

"It's a place. How can that be vague?"

"There's about a billion buildings along it!"

"There is not! There's less than half that!"

"You know what I mean, now get on the bike!" He orders. I sigh and hop on. "That one used to be my dad's, but he never used it. Now, I've got two! But my cousins a few streets down come and use it every now and then."

I suddenly feel uncomfortable sitting on his father's bike. It's solid black, and a decent amount bigger than Shouyou's, but not ridiculously so. Shouyou kicks off, and turns onto the road, glancing at me impatiently. I kick off as well, jerkily finding my way beside him.

"I haven't ridden a bike in a while," I tell him.

"It's easy! Plus, Main Street isn't far. Now, _where_?" He asks.

"...The Garden."

"The what?"

"The Garden," I repeat. "I've only been there once or twice. It's basically a park." I round a corner. _Almost there_.

"I've never heard of it!" He remarks happily.

We turn onto Main Street and slow to a halt. Buildings of every shape, size, and color line the street. Hanging lanterns, brightly colored signs, murals, posters, and planters dot the powerlines and walls. Bright yellow crosswalks, as in the name, criss cross every which way. Cars pass us by, quicker than on the road in front of my house. All in all, very colorful. Not my kind of place.

"Gwah!" Shouyou exclaims in wonder. "I've only ever seen Main Street from the car window. Being really here is so much better!"

I glance at him sideways, and smiling inwardly at his marveling expression. I continue looking for The Garden. Squinting, I readjust my glasses.

"Is that it?" Shouyou asks, pointing down the street a ways.

I follow his finger, but it's too blurry that far away. We kick off again, gliding carefully down the sidewalk. A car honks as it passes, startling me, but I right myself. Shouyou turns and sticks his tongue out at it's fading back lights, and I can't stop myself from letting out a short laugh.

"Uwah!" He whips back around to me and speeds up until we're side by side. He's on my right, between me and the road. "You laughed!"

"Don't be so surprised every time, dumbass," I say, furiously trying to reorganize my expression. "And stop making weird noises!"

He laughs loudly, bright and cheerful. The wind blows through my hair, and would've made my eyes sting had I not been wearing glasses. Suddenly, something small and fuzzy darts into my path. I swerve to the left with a shout, away from it and Shouyou.

My bike's front tire hits a bump, and I'm thrown onto a small patch of grass at a storefront. My bike is somewhere at my feet. Sticks and leaves jab into my back. I sit up, groaning and rubbing scratches on my bare arms.

"'Yama! Are you okay!?" Shouyou hops off his parked bike and runs toward me, fretting.

"I'm fine. Just scratched. Are you..?"

"I didn't crash, I'm okay," he says and helps me up. I lean against the brick wall, massaging my leg. It feels bruised. "What happened, anyways?"

"Something ran in front of me. An animal, or something." I lean, looking around Shouyou. A black, spiky-looking thing twitches by our bikes.

I push past Shouyou, who protests, but helps me to it.

"Is that... a cat?" I ask. My glasses are cracked and dirty. I take them off impatiently.

I crouch, and look closer. It's a black cat a few feet away by the road, its fur all puffed up. Longer fur covers one of its yellow eyes, which look simultaneously shocked and uncaring. A pristine red collar decorates its neck, a volleyball keychain dangling from it. Its tail twitches, and it hisses at me, baring sharp teeth. Otherwise, it looks perfectly fine.

"Here, let me." Shouyou steps closer to the cat and kneels. He extends a hand, making a 'pspsps' noise. I try not to laugh at the sight, but despite its absurdity, it's strangely endearing.

The cat immediately stops growling and hissing, and its fur begins to settle. Ears perked forward, it steps toward his hand, steering clear of me. I frown. It purrs and nuzzles against Shouyou, who turns and grins at me.

I stick my tongue out at him and stand, moving to right my bike. The cat continues purring, now laying lazily in Shouyou's lap. I roll my eyes, and finish checking over the bike for damage. Then I prop the kickstand and check over myself, similarly.

"I'm glad the cat is okay... We should find its owner! It isn't a stray, it has a collar! And it's friendly," Shouyou says, before turning to me as if remembering something. "Should we find somewhere to patch you up first, though?"

I open my mouth to reply.

"I see you've found my cat," says a familiar voice behind me.


End file.
